Ahjussi
by bubbleGaem
Summary: 'Aku membenci fakta dimana lelaki beristri jauh lebih menggoda dari lelaki manapun.' Minyoon! Minga! Parkjimin x Minyoongi! Happy Reading


_Minyoon Short Fict_

 _Ahjussi..._

.

.

.

 _ **Happy Reading^^**_

.

.

.

" _Hyung_ ~" remaja bersurai coklat dengan gigi kelinci yang berderet rapi terlihat menggigit buku tebal di depannya. Kesal, ceritanya begitu. Sang _hyung_ tidak memberikan sedikitpun perhatian untuknya.

"Apa? " hanya bertanya ketus lalu kembali fokus pada majalah fashion. Meski sang _hyung_ sebenarnya tidak mengerti fashion hanya sok saja.

" _Hyung_ ~" kali ini penggaris panjang yang ia gigit.

"Ck~ berisik."

" _Hyuuuunngggg~_ setidaknya lihat akuuu !" tendangan cukup keras pada kaki meja jadi upaya terakhir dan berhasil. Majalah fashion telah berpindah dari depan wajah sang _hyung_ ke atas meja yang baru saja ia tendang. Sial, kakinya sakit. Harusnya tadi di taruh bantal dulu baru di tendang, tidak akan sesakit ini pastinya.

"Apa ? Apa ? Aku melihatmu sekarang. Matamu berpindah posisi ? Hidungmu bengkok atau mulutmu tidak bisa tertutup ? Tapi kau terlihat normal, Jungkook-ah."

" _Hyung_ ! Kau menyebalkan."

"Jangan menggembungkan pipimu itu terlihat seperti akan pecah."

"Pipiku bukan balon."

"Kkkkk~ jadi apa yang ingin kau katakan ?"

"Tidak jadi. Jimin _ahjussi_ sudah menghilang."

"Jimin ? Mana ? Mana si tampan itu ?" satu nama ajaib yang mujarab. Rasakan, nama yang sang _hyung_ nya puja tinggal lah nama. Maksud Jungkook orang yang bernama Jimin itu sudah masuk kembali ke rumahnya, tidak dalam jangkauan matanya seperti tadi.

"Tadi Jimin _ahjussi_ melihat kesini." Jungkook kembali menegaskan jika ia tidak akan mengganggu sang _hyung_ jika tidak ada hal penting yang ingin ia ucapkan. Harusnya sang _hyung_ tau dan belajar dari pengalaman.

"Ck~ kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi ?"

"Kau sendiri yang mengacuhkanku. Sudah aku mau pergi. Pai~ pai~ chu~"

Jungkook mencium pipi Yoongi sekilas lalu pergi begitu saja. Hari ini ada jadwal kuliah pagi yang tidak boleh ia lewatkan. Dan ia sudah menghabiskan waktu terbaiknya dengan menjadi alarm, 'Hey ada Park Jimin disana,' untuk Yoongi.

"Tidak sopan. Ouh~ ya Tuhan... untuk apa aku berjam-jam diam disini tapi tidak bisa melihat wajah tampannya ? Buku sialan~ ini karena aku terlalu fokus membaca."

Sebut saja dia Min Yoongi, seorang barista di kedai kopi milik keluarganya sendiri. Tingkah idiotnya memang berbanding terbalik dengan wajah tampan, manis dan cantik yang sejak lahir memang di anugerahkan untuknya.

Membuang semua buku ke lantai, menyobek dengan mulut lalu memukulkan kepalanya sendiri ke atas meja. Sinting.

 _Plaaakkk~_

"Aw~" satu hantaman keras di kepala menarik kesadaran otak idiotnya.

"Hari ini jadwalmu, kan ? Kenapa masih disini ?" wajah tampan sang ayah meredam amarah yang tadinya ingin Yoongi keluarkan pada orang yang berani memukul kepalanya. Kepala seorang Min Yoongi sangat diberkati, itu lah kenapa ia mengutuk orang yang melukai kepalanya sekecil apapun itu. Opini yang Yoongi bangun sendiri mengatakan begitu.

"Eh ? Aku akan pergi sekarang. Sampai jumpa. Chu~" mencium sekilas pipi Tuan Min, anak kedua keluarga Min itu meraih tas di pinggir tempat duduknya lalu berlari kecil keluar rumah.

.

.

.

Tidak mengendarai mobil, Yoongi lebih suka berlari ke halte sambil menggigit roti seperti tokoh utama dalam sebuah anime. Menurutnya itu keren, atau ketika ia berjalan dengan headphone di kedua telinga. Ya... ikuti saja semua khayalan aneh Min Yoongi karena sekarang dia lah tokoh utamanya.

 _'Tidddd~'_

Klakson dari mobil mewah membuyarkan semua imajinasi manga yang semalam ia baca. Entah manga jenis apa yang Yoongi suka, toh siapa yang perduli ?

Yang harus diperdulikan sekarang adalah siapa pelaku di dalam mobil mewah~ tunggu ! Yoongi mengenal mobil itu.

Benda hitam yang selalu menjadi pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat ketika mengintip lelaki idamannya di teras rumah. Mobil tetangganya. Park Jimin. Yoongi berani menjamin itu Park Jimin. Lelaki yang ia puja melebihi kerang ajaib yang dipuja makhluk kuning bersponge.

"Yoongi, kau butuh tumpangan ?" senyum manis tuan Park semakin merusak fungsi kerja otak Yoongi, dia tidak bisa bergerak hanya tersenyum aneh dan mengangguk. Ah~ dimana image keren yang selama ini ia pertahankan.

 _'Park Jimin sialan, brengsek, tampan, bajingan !'_ hentikan Min Yoongi, anak manis tidak boleh mengumpat kasar !

"Halte bis ada di depan aku naik bis saja."

"Kita ke arah yang sama, naik saja !"

 _'Jangan Min Yoongi ! Jangan ! JANGAN !'_

"Baiklah."

 _'Sialan'_

Tidak ada pembicaraan khusus, tidak ada alunan musik, hanya deru kendaraan di luar yang berisik. Yoongi bertingkah acuh dengan memainkan handphonenya. Sebenarnya tidak ada pesan masuk atau pemberitahuan dari akun media sosial yang ia punya. Percayalah Yoongi tidak memiliki satupun hal semacam itu. Mengurangi kegugupan saja.

"Yoongi ?"

"Ya ?" ia ingin teriak sebenarnya tapi malu apa kata Jimin nanti.

 _'tenanglah Min Yoongi, dia baru menyebut namamu tapi jantungmu sudah hampir mau meledak.'_

"Semalam kenapa tidak menjawab telepon dariku? "

"Ah~ itu... aku ketiduran. Ya... kemarin aku sangat lelah bekerja. Maafkan aku."

"Kau membuatku patah hati."

"Ya ?"

Jimin menghentikan laju mobilnya di jalanan sepi. Tidak terlalu pagi tidak juga siang, belum banyak orang-orang memulai aktifitas.

Yoongi semakin gugup apalagi sekarang posisi Jimin menatap ke arahnya. Detak jantung di dalam sana juga ikut mendorong Yoongi kedalam suasana mengerikan.

"Kau tidak berbohong, bukan ?"

"T-tentu saja tidak. Maaf wajahmu terlalu dekat."

"Hahahah~ kau lucu sekali."

"Ck~ jangan tertawa dan jangan terus mendekat !"

Dasar Jimin yang memang suka menggoda Yoongi atau Yoongi sendiri yang ingin di goda. Keduanya tidak ada yang menghindar tetap seperti tadi dimana Jimin malah semakin mendekat ke arah Yoongi.

Aroma napas Jimin menerpa wajah tampan Min Yoongi, demi biji kopi termahal di dunia aroma Jimin begitu memabukkan. Yoongi menutup matanya tapi membuka bibirnya, kurasa kau melakukan hal yang salah Min Yoongi. Seperti memberi umpan, kau justru membuat Park Jimin menyeringai bukan menjauh.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh mendekat, hmm ?" tangan nakal milik Jimin mengusap lengan Yoongi ke atas hingga leher lalu pipi lembutnya. Rasanya seperti ada sengatan listrik. Tidak sakit tapi mampu membuat Yoongi mengerang.

 _Chup~_

Satu kecupan di leher jenjang Yoongi. Sang pemilik leher masih betah memejamkan mata tapi bibirnya tidak terbuka justru ia gigit sekarang.

 _Chup~_

Satu kecupan di pipi dan satu sentuhan lembut di pipi yang lain. Kulit Yoongi seperti terbakar sekarang. Ya tuhan~

Dan _chup~_

Yoongi mendesah pasrah ketika benda lunak itu menghantam bibir kecilnya, melumat lalu menggulum kasar. Mengajak sang lidah bertarung lalu mengecup bibirnya berkali-kali. Jimin itu seorang petarung lidah yang handal. Bukan hanya lidah, jemarinya pun lihai memanfaatkan kesempatan yang ada.

"Mmmhh~ Jimmhh~ H-hentikan !"

Yang bergerak adalah lidah, bibir dan tangan. Anggota tubuh Jimin yang lain seolah tidak berfungsi. Yoongi berteriak sekencang apapun, Jimin tidak akan berhenti.

Desahan Yoongi justru semakin memancing tangan liarnya ke bawah sana. Menyusup ke dalam kaos Yoongi, mengusap perut rata itu lalu turun ke bawah dan~

 _Dddddrrrtt~ dddrrrttttt~_

"Hahh~ hhh~" Yoongi berhasil mendorong tubuh besar Jimin, ciuman panas mereka dipaksa berhenti. Yang satu bernapas lega yang satu mengerang frustasi.

"Ck~"

"Cepat angkat handphone mu, tuan Park !"

Jimin cukup lama memandangi layar handphone dalam genggamannya, mengernyit heran tapi ia angkat juga.

" _Yeobseyo, chagiya_ ?"

 _DEG~_

 _'Jangan sakit hati ! Sejak awal kau memang harus siap untuk ini.'_

"Ya. Aku akan mengantarkan Jihoon ke sekolah. Hmm~"

"Istrimu ?"

"Ya. Seperti biasa wanita itu sibuk dan aku yang harus mengantarkan Jihoon, ck~ dia tidak becus dalam hal apapun."

"Dia membawa Jihoon ke lokasi syuting lagi ?"

"Jihoon yang ingin. Hhh~ kau ingin ikut merebut Jihoon dari wanita itu ?"

"Apa ? Kata-kata mu sangat buruk untuk di ucapakan oleh seorang ayah, tuan Park."

"Baiklah~ aku perbaiki. Ayo kita bawa anak kita pergi bersama dan tendang wanita jalang itu ke jalanan."

"Kau tidak akan pernah melakukannya, Park brengsek. Karena wanita jalang itu kakakku."

"Aku benci fakta itu."

 _'Dan aku membenci fakta dimana lelaki beristri jauh lebih menggoda dari lelaki manapun.'_

.

.

.

End~

.

Heheh~ maaf untuk typo dan alur yang gak jelas -,-

Untuk blank space masih aku ketik, hehe kalo ada yang nunggu itu juga...


End file.
